Pearl Harbor
by iori is
Summary: este fic es sobre el amor en tiempos de guerra, no soy buena para escribir los summarys pero por favor diganme lo que piensan ok gracias
1. Default Chapter

PEARL HABOR  
  
Capitulo 1 "el dia en que nos conocimos "  
  
"Y como conociste a shaoron "dijo una joven de cabello color negro y ojos color celeste. "si sakura dinos como empezó su relación "Meiling con su sonrisa de picara  
  
"bueno ya que insisten demasiado les contare "dijo una hermosa joven de cabello castaño, ojos color esmeralda, una sonrisa que hacia que cualquier chico se derrita y una dulce y linda voz.  
  
Todo empezó cuando estaba aplicando el examen de la vista, primero paso su amigo eriol tiene buena vista, luego paso shaoran, tuvo algunos problemas en algunas letras así que opte por hacer que le quitaran las alas y él me dijo "por favor señorita no haga que me quiten las alas, esto es mi vida, es mi sueño" "lo siento pero no me queda otra opción" "por favor se lo suplico, además solo tengo dificultad en diferenciar algunas letras pero de ahí no pasa, por favor no haga que me quiten las alas"  
  
"y que hiciste sakuro" dijo tomoyo con un destello en sus ojos por la emoción de la historia  
  
"pues no tuve otra opción así que lo acepte" dijo sakura con una sonrisa de enamorada  
  
"muchas gracias señorita, de verdad" sakura te necesitamos en la sala 3, "muy bien voy para allá" "espere señorita necesito....." "tengo prisa así que con permiso"  
  
((((((((((  
  
"disculpe esta formado" "si por que" "como se atreve a hablarle así a un general" dijo shaoran con voz altanera "lo siento mi general" "deme eso, retírese" "si mi general"  
  
"no ha recibido esta inyección" dijo sakura viendo hacia el expediente "no creo que no" "muy bien , veamos, baje sus calzoncillos" "así esta bien" en eso voltie y vi que tenia un trasero hermoso "si" "señorita no tuve tiempo de agradecerle y pues.... queria saber si queria celebrar conmigo"  
  
y que hiciste sakura "pues .. como vi que se queria pasar de lanza conmigo le puse una doble inyección" "ouch" "le dolió" "un poco, le quiero dar las gracias por no quitarme el bueno... alas...yo queria saber si queria yo cenar con usted" vi que se estaba comportando algo raro y agarre el expediente "oiga este expediente no es de usted, ya le habían aplicado esta inyección" "si,.. bueno ...no" y en eso se desvaneció, se dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz, "jajajajajaja pobre, ve todo lo que causas sakura" dijo isumi (ella es una chica de pelo rojizo con lentes)  
  
"y ahí no acaba todo" dijo sakura  
  
cuando iba saliendo de la clínica el estaba afuera "que le paso, esta bien" dijo sakura con su voz angustiada "estoy bien esto es por precaución" (traía unos algodones en la nariz con cinta sosteniéndolos para que no se caigan) "y que hace aquí" "pues quisiera celebrar con usted, traigo champaña y unas copas" "me parece muy bien" no sentamos en los escalones y él se puso abrir la botella y en eso el corcho bolo y le pego en su nariz, cuando vi sus ojos estaban rojo y empezó a tener una hemorragia, claro los algodones no le ayudaron, así que le puse hielo en la nariz para que parara la hemorragia y el me dijo "sabe usted es muy hermosa" y nos besamos.  
  
"no lo puedo creer sakura, entonces fue amor a primera vista" dijo evelyn (una chica de pelo rubio con ojos grandes y de color azul) "si , ahí esta shaoran"  
  
"hola teniente " "como esta teniente, escoge una mano" dijo el shaoran con un brillo en sus ojos "escojo la derecha" le dio una cadena con la mitad de un corazón que tenia escrito te amo "shaoran esto es hermoso" dojo la joven con una lagrima cayendo sobre su mejilla "y que hay en la otra" "es la mía" dijo el sellando esto con un beso largo y dulce.  
  
Aquí termina este capitulo espero que me digan lo que piensan y que me den algunos concejos muchas gracias y esperen el segundo capitulo 


	2. una noche maravillosa

Nota: se que tuve unas pequeñas faltas de ortografía sobre todo en el titulo del fic pero espero que me perdonen gracias.  
  
_PEARL HARBOR  
_  
Capitulo II = una noche maravillosa =  
  
"Es una mañana hermosa, brilla el sol con una intensidad que me da envidia, espero que Shaoran me invite salir" dijo Sakura con una cara de preocupada.

"Pues tan siquiera has visto a shaoran pero yo... no he visto a Eriol y la verdad eso me preocupa" dijo tomoyo con una lagrima recorriendo sus mejillas.

"Oye tomoyo tu no nos dijiste como empezó tu relación con eriol, por que no nos cuentas así te sentirás mejor" dijo isumi con una sonrisa de picara.  
  
Limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos tomoyo se sienta en una de las camas del hospital y empieza a contarles como empezó todo.  
  
fue extraño, de hecho fue un accidente... se acuerdan cuando fuimos a ese club en la noche para tranquilizarnos de todos los heridos que habia, sakura estaba fajando con shaoran, isumi estaba de piruja con los chicos de la barra, evelyn esta medio borracha lamentándose por que su novio la dejo por otra enfermera, meiling estaba bailando muy sensualmente como siempre con todos los marineros, cadetes y soldados que habia en la pista, y pues... como yo estaba aburrida de verlos decidi irme a otra parte, iba caminando hacia la puerta y en eso un joven se tropezó y cayo encima de mi, nos miramos fijamente, el no se levanto hasta que después de un rato reaccionamos los dos y me levanto, me pidio disculpas y me abrió la puerta, yo pensé que íbamos a tener mas acercamiento pero no fue as  
  
"jajajaja ósea que nada mas fue eso" dijo meiling en voz burlona  
  
"cállate mensa que todavía no termino de hablar" con cara de enojo dijo tomoyo  
  
mmm en que me quede... así ya recuerdo, salí del club, iba a tomar un taxi cuando de pronto alguien me tomo del brazo en eso voltie y vi que era él y me dijo  
  
"disculpa por que haga esto"  
  
me beso, me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso que wow... y en eso nos separamos, yo no dije nada me quede muy impresionada  
  
"mi nombre es eriol y la verdad desde que la vi me dio ganas de hacer esto"  
  
yo no dude ningún segundo y no se como tuve la iniciativa para besarlo, en eso los dos nos fuimos en el mismo taxi,, llegamos a un hotel, el pidio una habitación,, subimos a la cuarto y nos empezamos a besar de nuevo, el me acostó el la cama, me sigue besando en eso me fue desabrochando la blusa, siguió con la falda, nos envolvimos en una pasión inexplicable, hicimos el amor, todo fue maravilloso, al dia siguiente el me pidio que fuera su novia y yo le dije que si,, pero en el transcurso de los dias el no ha venido a verme y la verdad me siento como si me hubiera utilizado.  
  
"no pienses eso, ya sabes como es, de seguro el y azoran han estado muy ocupados" dijo sakura para animar a su amiga.

"hey shaoran vas a salir hoy con sakura"  
  
"no creo eriol tengo que hacer unas cuantas cositas y tu que hay con tomoyo"  
  
"pues la verdad no se, todo fue muy rápido, creo que comenzamos mal" "por que lo dices"  
  
"pues por todo lo que ocurrio en el hotel"  
  
"mira eso se lo tienes que decir a ella no a mi a si que..."  
  
"sabes mejor la voy a llevar a cenar y ahí aclarare todo te parece shaoran"  
  
"por que me a de parecer a mi yo no soy el que me acoste con alguien que no conocia"  
  
"mmm gracias shaoran por decir eso, mejor voy a buscarla antes de que me digas cosas que me hagan sentir mal"  
  
"la verdad ya no se que hacer chicas me siento muy utilizada" dijo tomoyo con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
"yo que tu me limpiaba las lagrimas por que aquí viene tu enamorado" dijo evelyn con son de burla.  
  
Al escuchar eso tomoyo se limpia las lagrimas, se asoma a la ventana y ve que es verdad, sus ojos le brillaban como nunca, en eso se oye que tocan la puerta y va corriendo para abrir  
  
"hola tomoyo, como estas" "muy bien eriol quieres pasar" "mmm no, vengo para llevarte a cenar, claro si es que no estas ocupada" "mmm es que tengo guardia esta noche y dudo poder ir contigo"  
  
"tomoyo nosotras te cubrimos, ademas has trabajado muy duro en estos dias, tomate un descanso" dijeron las muchachas  
  
"bueno, nada mas deja agarrar mi bolso ok"

"si aquí te espero"  
  
tomoyo se va a la habitación para darse unos toque mágicos, agarra su bolso y se van los dos a un bonito restaurante .  
  
"y que has hecho últimamente tomoyo" "cuidar a los enfermos y tu" "que pregunta estupida verdad" "no eriol esta bien, se que no tenemos de que hablar pero ya encontraremos algo"  
  
terminaron de cenar (se que no hay mucho del restaurante pero la verdad no se me da para escribir cosas de esas) e iban caminando por la costa en eso  
  
"ya viste eriol, la luna se ve tan hermosa" "asi es, ve que resplandor tiene"  
  
se sentaron para contemplarla mas "esta noche ha sido muy maravillosa para mi" "pero como puedes decir eso si ni siquiera tuvimos de que hablar" "lo se pero con tal de estar a tu lado me conformo "  
  
al decir eso tomoyo, eriol se conmovió mucho y la beso.  
  
Nota: se que esta muy simple pero luego vendrán cosas mejores, por favor díganme si les gusto ok. Gracias.


End file.
